


Balance

by gladdecease



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Community: theavatar100, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-04-23
Updated: 2006-04-23
Packaged: 2017-10-14 03:55:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/145070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gladdecease/pseuds/gladdecease
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Interpret as you will; no specific character was in mind at the time of writing.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Balance

**Author's Note:**

> Interpret as you will; no specific character was in mind at the time of writing.

How could they be smiling? How could they be cheering, how could they laugh?

How could they be happy when he was dead?

How could the Earth still turn, the Sun still rise - how could Life itself go on with him gone? How could _she_ go on?

How could the World be safe, Balance restored? The World didn’t matter, Balance didn’t matter… he was gone, and he was never coming back…

Amidst all the celebration, the drinking and dancing and laughing, a girl stood alone in the street and cried.

She was not the only one.

Balance required a heavy sacrifice.


End file.
